Did I love Him?
by silentbutviolent47
Summary: AU. Hinata is hurt, causing her to change...will this changes caught the eye of a certain new student...pls. read...and review
1. Chapter 1

Did I Love Him?

**DID I LOVE HIM?**

The pain she feels is unbearable.

'I thought he had the same feelings towards me. I thought he sees me more than a friend. But I was SO wrong. Fairy tales are just in books they don't happen in real life. But why do I believe them anyway? I'm such a fool. I believed in fairy tales cause I thought that he was the prince that I've been looking for…the knight in shining armor who will protect me…the light in the darkness that will guide me to true happiness…and the cure for all my wounds. But the reality is…it was all just my dream…that will never come true.' Hyuuga Hinata thought sadly, wiping away her tears with her long sleeves.

It's been a week ago after she saw Naruto proposing to Sakura.

'He has eyes only for Sakura. Why he just can't learn to love me the way I love him? Is it because I'm too weak, pathetic, and ugly? Of course…who would choose me over Sakura? She's beautiful, smart, and…worthy. But I can't blame Naruto about that…it was my entire fault…why I feel miserable right now.'

She was now again crying buckets of tears. She hated it that when she cries, she can't stop herself. She hated when she would hide at the back of her cousin, Neji, when ever she's put into trouble. She hated every moment she can't fight or even stand for herself.

'I'm a failure.' Hinata thought sadly. 'I want to change myself, I want to change the way I am. I don't want to be a burden anymore. I want to stand for myself.' She thought while looking at the calendar hanging on the wall in front of her. 'They'll meet the new Hinata at the start of the school year.' She wipes the last bits of tears from her eyes and got up from her bed to wash her face.

'I have a month to go before the classes will start.'


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. (It's pretty obvious.)

**Brief information that you, readers must need to know:**

Hinata is not from a rich family.

Naruto is friend of Hinata before she saw him proposing to Sakura and started hanging out with her.

**Chapter Two:**

**First day's Troubles**

She hurriedly turned off the shower and dress in her school uniform. She brushed her long dark indigo hair. She also puts a colorless lip gloss and grabbed her bag and went downstairs to eat her breakfast.

"Good morning, Hinata." Hanabi greeted her older sister. Her cousin, Neji and her father Hiashi gave her a nod.

"Morning" Hinata greeted back, settling herself beside Hanabi.

"Are you ready for school, Hinata?" Hiashi asked her eldest daughter.

"Yeah, I think so." She answered. 'I can face him now without feeling hurt.' She thought while biting a piece of toast.

Her family noticed the big change in her during the past month. She won't stutter when talking and she would also make eye contact when talking to anyone, even to a stranger. She also overcame her shyness and became more open; unafraid to show her emotions or express her own thoughts. She even became playful and strong; because of these changes, little by little, she gained the respect and appreciation she was longing from her father.

'She had finally moved on. I think there's a need to thank that _idiot_.' Neji thought.

After finishing their breakfast, Hinata leaved first cause Hanabi, who is still going in middle school would be fetch by Neji, who is already in college.

At Konoha High

Hinata took off the bus and entered the school gate. The school yard was already full of students finding their way to their designated rooms. After getting herself squeezed by other students who were also looking for their assigned room, she found her name.

'Room #147, I wish I have the same class with my friends.' She thought as she excitedly ran through the corridors.

She finally arrived at her destination. She peered inside the room and the first person who caught her attention was her former crush, Naruto. But not like the previous years when she would have jump and blush like an idiot knowing that Naruto is also in her class, now it just seem ordinary. 'I bet he didn't even notice that I exist.'

Then she moved her eyes to the corner of the room and saw what she was expecting. She excitedly went inside and moved toward a blonde and a brunette.

"Hey guys." She greeted the two.

"Hey, Hinata" Tenten greeted her friend and gave her one of her suffocating hug.

"Hey let go of her Tenten, she might faint with what you are doing." Temari snapped lightly poking Tenten's arm.

"Oh sorry, Hinata" Tenten smiled sheepishly.

"No…it's ok." She settles herself beside Tenten.

"Well, um Hinata, have you heard about—" Tenten was cut off by Temari's hand on her mouth and a 'shut-up' look on the blonde's face.

"Heard about what?" Hinata looked at her friends curiously. She had been practicing judo in the past weeks which kept her busy.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Tenten waved her hands in front of her in defense. "Right, Temari?"

"Yeah it's nothing, Hinata."

"You know I hate it when my friends are lying to me." Hinata's face turned serious.

"Ok. Ok we'll tell you…say it to her Termari."

"What? Why me...? Ok, ok –sigh- but please Hinata…don't cry after I tell you." Hinata nodded her head eagerly. She wanted to know whatever her friends is talking about that might make her cry.

"Well…there are rumors that…Naruto and …Sakura are already dating…and we think…it's true." Temari said uneasily eyeing the Blonde haired boy that also became their friend. Then she looked at her friend's reaction.

Hinata buried her face in her palms and her shoulders started to rise and fall. Tenten immediately moved to her side and rub her back.

"Oh… Hinata please don't cry…we know it's hard for you but…but…" Tenten didn't even finish her sentence when Hinata removed her face from her palm, revealing a laughing Hinata. Her friends were shocked seeing their friend laughing her head off, knowing her long time crush is dating someone. They also thought that she is already losing her mind.

"Hey Hinata are you ok?" Temari asked worry can be clearly seen in her face while Tenten just gaped at her still laughing friend.

"I'm fine…it's just that…I thought that something serious happened." Hinata explained when she completely ceased from laughing.

"What?! What do you mean by that? Naruto is your long time crush, right?"

"Yeah…but I just realized that…he can't return my feelings. So I think my infatuation to him is already gone." Temari and Tenten stared at their friend. They can't believe what they heard. Is this the same Hinata that they had known since middle school?

"Hey! What's wrong with that?" Hinata asked her friends.

"No…nothing is wrong with that…it's just that…it…it surprised us." Temari explained. "It's good news though." She added.

"Yeah, it's great. Don't worry Hinata you will be able to meet the Mr. Right for you." Tenten smiled.

"Yeah…I wish to."

It was followed with a few minutes of chatting. It only ceased when a silver haired man who has half of his face and left eye covered, entered the room.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, your Homeroom teacher as well as your Literature teacher. Well, we have a new student." He paused for a while then turned his head to the door. "You can come in now."

A tall, pale, handsome Raven haired guy entered the room. Most of the girls eyed him with heart-shaped eyes, but he just ignored it all. It wasn't new to him, all the attention and everything. It was just because of his looks.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke and he'll be your classmate for the whole year. So, try to be nice to him. You may sit beside…Ms. Hyuuga." Hinata's head shot up. She wasn't really paying attention to whatever Kakashi is saying.

She realized that there is a vacant chair beside her. Then someone occupied it. Her Lavender tainted eyes met Onyx ones. Their eyes locked for a moment before Hinata turned her head away.

Kakashi sat on the teacher's chair and pulled out his porn book and started reading it. "I haven't prepared anything to do today, so you can do whatever you want." Everyone cheered. Hinata chatted with Temari and Tenten.

Sasuke remain rooted in his chair; until a pink haired girl moved in front of him. Most of the girls sent death glares at her but it didn't stop her from approaching the guy. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura." She just received an 'I-don't-care' look. But she won't give up. Not just yet.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go out with me." She sat on his desk, exposing her luscious tight.

"No."

"Oh, don't be shy."

"I said no. So, get off."

It is the first time in Sakura's life that somebody turned her down. Some of the girls snickered. Someone declined the offer of the most popular girl in school. Just then a Blonde haired boy moved to her side.

"Sakura, just leave him."

Sakura glared at him and pushed him away from her. This caught Hinata's attention. She's already used to Sakura's flirting with different boys but seeing this really stunned her.

"And who do you think you are to tell me what I'm supposed to do? Huh, Naruto?"

Naruto was silenced for a moment. "I'm your boyfriend."

"Oh, but not anymore cause I'm now dumping you." Everyone's attention was now on them. "You are useless, pathetic, and good for nothing." Sakura said pounding every single word in Naruto's head.

"You don't know anything! You don't have the right to say that to Naruto because you're the one who's useless, pathetic, and good for nothing." Hinata blurted out, standing from her chair. She simply can't take it anymore.

"Oh…I'm really sorry, Hinata. I forgot that you have feelings for this idiot."

"I already got over him, but he's still our friend." Hinata said, controlling her temper.

"I remember, Naruto hangs out with losers like you and your so called friends before." Tenten and Temari threw dirty looks at Sakura.

"Don't call them losers." Hinata's hands balled into fists.

"And why not? They are losers." Sakura said cruelly then laughed. Kakashi had noticed this but do nothing about it. He was too busy reading his porn book.

"I allowed you to insult me but I will never allow you to insult my friends." She slowly made her way to Sakura and without thinking her hand rose up and…slap. A red handprint was clearly visible on Sakura's porcelain skin. Sakura gasped as she put her hand over the cheek Hinata had just slap.

"You little bitch." Sakura jumped on Hinata, sending them to the floor; Sakura on top of Hinata. They started pulling each others hair. Some of their classmates were cheering and some even bet who will win. Temari and Tenten try to stop the fight but failed.

"Will the two of you stop?!" In an instant everything in the room seemed to stop. It was Sasuke. "Both of you are annoying." Sakura got off of Hinata and moved to Sasuke's side. "Look what that bitch did to me." She said showing Sasuke, her scratch on her cheeks and her messy hair. But Sasuke completely ignored her.

"What a slut." Hinata mumbled while standing.

"What did you call me?"

"A slut didn't you hear me or you need some hearing aids, just tell me I'm gonna buy for you." Hinata smirked.

"I'm really going to kill you Hyuuga!"

"Do whatever you want!"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST STOP?!" Sasuke interrupted them angrily.

"Why do you care?! It's our fight not yours." Hinata said without breaking eye contact with Sasuke. "And it is not YOUR business."

For the first time in Sasuke's sixteen years of life someone, not to mention a girl, said those things to him. No one even dared to do that to him he just receives compliments and good comments about him. But before he could speak Kakashi interrupt him.

"Oh…I forgot to tell you…Sasuke is the youngest son of the owner of Uchiha Corporation, the one who supports Konoha High." Kakashi said while his eyes are still glued on his book. "So if you want to stay in this school try to be nice to him…specially you, Ms. Hyuuga.

Everybody is stunned for a moment, especially Hinata. She looked at Sasuke and caught him glaring at her with fury in his eyes. She gulped and turns her head away but she still felt his intense glare.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the recess of the students. Hinata spent the recess with Tenten and Temari. Then they went to their locker to get their books. When they got in the room, the teacher was not yet there. Hinata thought of this twice but she thought that it was the right thing to do. So she approached him.

"Well ummm…Sasuke, I'm sorry…'coz of what I've said earlier."

"I don't want an apology." He said without looking at her.

"You're crazy." She whispers but still audible to Sasuke.

"I want payback."

"Then, why don't you just kick me out of this school?" She said a bit angry. She just can't understand this guy. Sasuke just smirked. She just moved to her seat completely ignoring the guy beside her. Then teacher entered the room.

The rest of the subjects follow but Hinata was not really paying attention to what her teachers were discussing. She was again in her dreamland. She was so into her little world that she didn't noticed the pair of Onyx that spare a glance on her every now and then.

Then their precious dismissal came. Hinata bid goodbye to her friends and hurriedly walked out of the room. She promised Neji that she will be the one who will fetch Hanabi from school instead of him. Sasuke watched as Hinata hurriedly leaved the room. He noticed that a notebook slipped from her bag. His curiosity got the best of him so he ended up picking Hinata's notebook.

**End of Chapter**

**Pls. leave a review… :-P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…

**I would like to thank my fabulous beta Yatsuiko-chan. Thank you very much for helping me. ; p**

**On with the story…**

_**Sasuke**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

I was concentrating hard on the book I was reading in my room when the door flew open revealing my father, Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha Company.

"I've heard what happened earlier in school. Isn't it too early to have an enemy or most likely someone who disrespects you on the very first day of school? Especially when your family is the one who supports the school…" my father asked or more likely, stated.

"Will you just please leave this matter to me? I can handle it myself."

"Of course, you must bear in mind that the Uchiha clan is one of the most influential families in terms of business. How will you be able to handle our family business if you can't even handle a small school?" His eyes narrowed into slits, looking at me as I keep a blank expression in my face.

"If that's all you have to say, the door's open. I have to do something important and I want to be alone." I remained deep-seated in my chair emotionlessly staring at my hard-to-please father. I do almost everything for him but its always not enough.

Fugaku turned his back on me then went outside, slamming the door in the process.

I just sighed. What a very good example of a father… I try to focus again in the book I was reading a while ago but my mind clouded with thoughts about a certain blue haired girl. My eyes darted to the notebook I had just found or rather 'borrowed' without its owner knowing.

It has a simple white cover with Lavender colored flowers on its boarder. _'It would not hurt if I just read a bit._' I thought. I flipped the pages and read what was written on it._ 'It was her diary!'_ Then he found himself slightly blushing. '_But wait I can use this_.' He thought letting out a devilish grin.

He read a few more pages and it was much more amusing than the book he was reading earlier.

**-XxNormalXxXPOVxX-**

Her room looked like a tornado had just run into it. She already looked for the diary all over the house; in her room, in Hanabi's room, in Neji's room, in the kitchen even in the C.R. but she could not find it. She knew that she had put it inside her bag but it was not in there_. 'Maybe I just left it in my locker…bur I'm sure that I had it in my bag! Maybe I just placed it somewhere here, but where? In the roof?! Agh! What if someone had just got it and read it…Oh God, I'm gonna die. Every single detail of my life is written in that diary, even the date of my first menstruation is written there_!' Hinata thought in panic.

"Hinata, will you just please calm down." Neji said. He can't watch properly since his emotional cousin is pacing back and forth, in front of him. "It was just a diary. You know where you lost it, maybe when you were on the bus…"

"But I write EVERYTHING there." Hinata wanted to yell, scream, and stomp her foot. "I need to find it tomorrow." She said, going back to her room.

**-XxxxX-**

_**Hinata**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

The next days of my freaking life was hell! That is because of Sakura and Sasuke. They are so damn popular, almost everybody is in there side except for Temari and Tenten, but there are times that I choose to be alone because my friends would just get into trouble. And the worst of all this is that I haven't found my diary.

And now, I am dripping wet cause two of Sakura's minions played a prank on me and poured a damn bucket of water on me. _'I can't attend my class for today with these clothes._' I thought as I looked down at my damp clothes. So, I decided not to go to my class. '_But I can't just go home because Hanabi is in the house because of cold due to the bad weather_' so, here I was in the school roof top of all places.

It was the only deserted part of the school I knew. I used to stay there and sometimes hang out for a while, but not in my current situation. I was wet all over and the weather isn't fine. I shiver every time the cold air hit my body. But it's better if I catch a cold; I would have a reason to stay at home and be lazy and lounge around the house; doing absolutely nothing. _'Damn, it's really cold._' I thought hugging my legs tightly.

All of a sudden I felt something warm wrapped around my shoulders. I tilted my head to the side, only to meet a pair of azure blue eyes and a messy blonde hair. It was Naruto.

"You know it's unhealthy to stay out here. It's cold." He said. Then realization hit me: his jacket was around my shoulders. Then he sat down beside me. I felt the blush creeping on my cheeks when I noticed our close proximity. It's not that it's the first time that I've been close to Naruto. It's just that he hasn't talk to us since he became Sakura's 'boyfriend'.

"Hey, Hinata, are you alright?" He asked. With my lack of response, he reached to touch my forehead with the back of his hand. His eyes narrowed at me. "You have a fever…"

"Cutting classes, I see; detention for the two of you." A sudden voice interrupts Naruto. It was Sir Ibiki. "I'll meet the two of you tomorrow at the Science Laboratory." Ibiki said leaving us speechless. I can't really get how teachers manage to suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"Nah… of all the teachers, why Ibiki" Naruto whined. "I would even be glad if it was Kakashi. He would just let us do anything we want, but Ibiki he will surely give us task to finish."

"I wish he will go easy on us." I said talking to him for the first time today. Geez…today isn't really a 'Hinata day', wanna know why? First, I got a really_ pleasant _encounter with Sakura's and Sasuke's minions. Second, I feel that I have fever. Last and least, I got myself and Naruto a detention with Ibiki, and it sure isn't just any ordinary detention, it is my _first _detention. With these thoughts in mind, I didn't realize that Naruto was talking to me.

"Hey, did you hear what I said?" I just sat there with a blank expression in my face. Just then, I noticed that Naruto was already standing in front of me and extending his arm for me to reach. "I said: we are going to the infirmary."

"Oh, sorry" I reached for Naruto's hand but my knees became wobbly making me stumble a little to Naruto.

"Will you be able to walk until we reach the infirmary or do you want me to carry you?" He asked me softly, concern was clearly seen on his handsome face.

"Umm…I think I can manage it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"So…let's go."

As we walked, I felt Naruto wrap an arm around my shoulders, keeping me close to him. The walk to the infirmary was filled with silence but it was a comfortable one.

When we arrived in the infirmary, Shizune, the nurse, was sitting on her office chair reading some of the medical records of students.

"What can I do for the two of you?" She asked. Naruto tried to explain my current situation. Then I felt my surroundings spin before I was completely engulf by darkness.

**-XxxxX-**

When I woke up, I felt a bit lightheaded. I noticed that I no longer wore my damped uniform and instead, I was wearing my spare clothes that I left in my locker. Confused, I surveyed my surroundings; white bed, white sheets, whit walls, white ceiling, and white curtains, all white. Then Shizune entered the room holding a tablet of medicine and a glass of water on her other hand.

"Here, drink this." She handed me the medicine and the glass of water. "It's for your fever. Your temperature isn't as high as it is earlier, but you still have a slight fever." I obediently drank the medicine murmuring a 'thanks' under my breath.

Shizune was about to leave the room when a question popped in my head. "Ms. Shizune How did I get into these clothes?"

"Oh. That. Well I asked the principal if I can borrow the spare key of your locker to get your clothes then I asked Naruto to get it for you. Don't worry I'm the one who changed your clothes and I make sure that Naruto isn't peeking." She gave me a wink at her last statement.

"Thank you, I guess. Umm… speaking of Naruto, where is he?"

"I asked him to get your things you left in your classroom since classes are already over."

A knock was heard from the door then Naruto's head popped out from the opened door.

"Hinata you're already awake. Good, I'll walk you home." Naruto said. Her bag was already hanging on his shoulder.

I got out of bed carefully, I don't want to stumble again or anything similar to that. I feel much better now, a rest really did good to me.

"You must rest tonight Hinata so you can go to school tomorrow." Shizune said waving good bye.

"Yeah I'll rest. Thank you again Ms. Shizune." I said following behind Naruto.

They exited the school premises. But they haven't noticed a pair of Onyx eyes watching them the entire day.

**-XxxxX-**

**--End of Chapter--**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**I would like to say thank you to my beta Yatsuiko-chan… Thank you very much! You're really great!! **

**Please read and review **

_**Hinata**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

I was utterly confused of Naruto! He acted so …weird. As I entered our house, I saw Hanabi sprawled on the living room couch watching her favorite TV show.

"Where's father?" I asked.

"Work"

"Where's Neji?"

"Kitchen" Neji and I are the ones who take turns cooling our meals 'coz when you let Hanabi cook, expect a disaster the size of Mt. Everest. She hates cooking with passion.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be doing your assignments?" I asked just to annoy my little sister. Because, I myself doesn't have any plan to do my own assignments, if I have any. She just sent me a 'Can't-You-See-I'm-Watching-My-Favorite-Show' glare.

"Oh…my…my…my little sister you should study hard so that you will be the greatest _chef_ to impress Konohamaru." I said in a concerned big sister tone this only caused Hanabi to shriek in response and sent me her very own death glare. I just laughed at her and proceeded to my room before she can breathe fire on me. She gets pissed easily.

I tossed my bag to my study table then changed to my pj's and an oversized t-shirt. I plopped down in my bed, staring at the sky blue ceiling of my room. I can't help thinking about Naruto. He's acting weird. The walk to my house was filled with awkward silence and Naruto wasn't talking to or even looking at me. And the thing that makes me more confused is that when we're at my house he said 'I'm sorry' then ran off. What's wrong with him? Maybe it's just my fever. I touched my forehead but felt nothing, my fever was gone. Nah… I just need to rest. Yeah, rest.

I was about to close my eyes when someone knocked on my door. It was Neji.

"Dinners ready, you should go downstairs."

**-XxxxX-**

_**Naruto**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

I am such an idiot. That was the only thought that kept repeating on my mind. The walks to Hinata's house was filled with awkward silence because I don't know what to say to her, that's why I said 'I'm sorry', then ran off. I cannot face her after what I saw in her locker. It makes me feel an idiot, dumb, blind, fool, stupid, and a moron who only cares for himself.

_**--Flashback--**_

_I opened Hinata's locker with the spare key Shizune gave me. I immediately got Hinata's clothes but when I was about to close her locker, a picture caught my attention. It wasn't just an ordinary picture. It was a picture of me, Hinata, Tenten and Temari, my friends._

_I stared at it for a while remembering the times when we ate together at the cafeteria, when we hang out at each others houses, when we get ourselves into trouble, when I don't care if I was popular or not. I slammed the locker and went to the infirmary_

_**--Flashback--**_

I really miss them; I miss the time we spend together. And it was because of me that those times were gone. It was also my fault why Hinata was in the infirmary. She stood up for me while I just stand there and watch.

I keep thinking hard until I realized that I was already at my house. I quickly proceed to my room and plopped down on my bed.

The image of Hinata lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully keeps flashing in my head. She's so calm, so innocent…so beautiful. Wha…where did that came from? Ugh… I sighed in frustration ruffling my already messy hair. When did Hinata became appealing to me? No…she was already beautiful from the very first time I saw her, but for me she's always the shy little Hinata. Now she is very different… or am I just an idiot not to notice her?

"Ugh…what the hell is happening to me?"

**-XxxxX-**

**Hinata**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

My stupid alarm clock kept on ringing. I crack open an eye then shut the stupid thing up. I'm not a morning person that's it. I grudgingly got out of my bed and took a shower. Minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom and put my uniforms on. I went downstairs to eat breakfast then I went to school.

When I arrived, the school was not yet crowded with over flowing students. I went to my locker to get the books that I needed. The picture of me and my friends that I posted in my locker caught my attention. Memories flashed on my mind. I unconsciously pulled the picture out of my locker and tucked it in my bag pocket. I walk hurriedly to my class even though there are only few students inside the school.

I'm usually the first one who arrives in our class. I consider this an advantage because first you can sleep if you want, second you can chat with your friends, and third if you forgot to do your assignment you will have time to copy your friend's work. But as I open the classroom door, I noticed that someone was already there. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

He was sitting on the window reading a book. Oh God he might murder me since it's just the two of us. I was about to slam the door then run but I noticed that he didn't even pay notice to my presence. I gulped then take a step inside the room. He is still ignoring me. I went to my seat and decided to do my assignment which I didn't do last night due to my laziness. I try hard to ignore his presence in the room since he's also ignoring me. I had finished my assignment before students came in the room.

**-XxxxX-**

**Sasuke**

**x**

**x**

**x**

I really hate Itachi! My goddamn brother waked me up three hours before school and that's by banging on my door, nonstop. Itachi will be dead now if those stupid maids don't intervene. I decided to go to school much earlier than usual 'coz just the mere sight of my brother makes my blood boil.

I was the first one who arrived in class. I opened the window and sat on it. I continued to read while I waited for my idiotic classmates and stupid teachers. What I didn't expect was the sudden intrusion of Hyuuga. I pretended not to notice her and I kept ignoring her while she enters the room. She settled herself on her chair (which was beside mine). I completely ignored her until the idiots (meaning my classmates) entered the room.

The class goes on uneventful. It was so boring. I glance on my wristwatch, five more minutes and I'm out of this hell hole. I started to pack my things 'coz I really want to go home and fulfill my mission of killing my dearest brother. Then the bell rang. I was about to exit the room when I saw Hyuuga talking to a Blonde guy or is that Naruto (courtesy of Hinata's diary) in the doorway. The Hyuuga put her pen in her bag pocket, and then a picture fell from her bag as they excited the room. And the worst part is that the stupid wind swept the picture and it landed directly in front of me. Damn. Why do every time the Hyuuga (unconsciously) lose her things, I'm always the one who ends up picking it. I put it in my breast pocket and look around if someone noticed me.

I was walking towards the door when the pink haired girl hugged me from the back

"Hey, Sasuke are you already going home? Why don't you hang out with me? It will be fun."

"No. Let go of me."

"But Sasuke, I promise it wi--"

"I said no so let go of me." I said with much force this time. She obediently let go and I exited the room without turning back. I went to my locker first, then to the Science Laboratory. I know where the Hyuuga is. I followed her yesterday because I was about to return her diary but I found her with some company. So I changed my mind.

I went into the Laboratory; I didn't spot Uzumaki so I just went inside. Hyuuga was at the lavatory so her back was facing me. I soundlessly made my way to her then she turned around holding a basin full of soapy water. Since I was already on her back, the basin bumped into me causing its content to pour all over my shirt and pants. She gaped for a moment staring at my wet clothes and started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry." She tries to wipe my shirt but I grab her arm and drag her to my car.

**-XxxxX-**

**--End of Chapter--**


End file.
